Lo conoces
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Míralo… Mira lo feliz que es. Escucha como se ríe… Todo gracias a alguien que no eres tú.


Titulo: Lo conoces

**Resumen**: Míralo… Mira lo feliz que es. Escucha como se ríe… Todo gracias a alguien que no eres tú.

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Personajes**: Bud, Syd, Siegfried

**Género**: Yaoi, romance

**Advertencias**: incesto

**Rating**: +13

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Inspiración**: Te conozco (Ricardo Arjona)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Míralo… se ve tan feliz… Tiene esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que conoces tan bien… Esa sonrisa que has visto un millón de veces… Sólo unas pocas veces dirigida a ti, el resto del tiempo ha sido dirigida a _él_… En ese mismo momento _él_ está presenciando esa sonrisa… Esa sonrisa que es para _él_… Una sonrisa hermosa, pero con un dejo de falsedad. Lo conoces lo suficientemente bien para saber eso: esa sonrisa es muy similar a la que te ha dedicado a ti en contadas ocasiones, pero no es la misma… La que tú has visto, la que ha sido para ti, ha sido una sonrisa sincera. La que _él_ ha visto y está viendo, es más falsa que la lealtad de Alberich… Bueno, quizá no tanto, pero no es una sonrisa completamente real.

Tú lo sabes… Conoces bien al portador de esa sonrisa…

Míralo… escúchalo reír. Sabes que esa risa también esconde muchos secretos. Sabes que guarda dolor… Dolor porque le está mintiendo a _él_… A tu reemplazo. Si, a él también lo quiere… Es su mejor amigo… Pero sólo es eso. De ninguna forma puede ser algo más. ¿Qué ahora son novios? ¡Ja! Podrán decir lo que quieran, pero tú sabes bien que el sentimiento de amor es unilateral… o quizá ninguno de los dos lo sienta. Tal vez sólo se están yendo por lo fácil… Después de todo, Siegfried siempre ha estado condenado a ser el mejor amigo de su verdadero amor: la señorita Hilda; mientras que esa persona a la que conoces tan bien, esa que sabes bien que finge todo, bueno… él y tú… El hecho de que sean gemelos ya es lo suficientemente malo como para que encima se amen de una forma que va más allá de lo fraternal.

Míralos… ¡Se han besado!

¿Te da risa? Una risa irónica y amarga… ¿Verdad? Porque esa relación es un chiste, ¡un estúpido y doloroso chiste! Doloroso para ti, doloroso para tu hermano… Quizá sea doloroso para Siegfried, ¿quién sabe? ¿A quién le importa? Probablemente sólo le importe a Syd. Se le nota en la mirada. Siegfried no se dará cuenta, pero tú sí… Syd se siente culpable por usarlo así. Por estar con él cuando en realidad quiere estar contigo. El corazón de tu hermano está hecho pedazos, porque sabe que también a ti te ha dañado, y sabe que cada minuto que pasa al lado de su novio _falso_ es una puñalada para ti… ¿Y tú? Tú sabes todo eso y sabes que se está dañando a sí mismo.

¿Ah? ¿De verdad te parece gracioso? Supongo que sí… es muy gracioso. Es muy gracioso ver como Syd se engaña a sí mismo y engaña a Siegfried, es gracioso que trate de engañarte a ti también. Pero, ¿quién se cree que es? ¿Quién se cree que eres? Bud… ¡A ti nadie te engaña! Al menos, tu hermano no puede engañarte. Lo conoces bien… Lo conoces muy bien…

¿Esas son lágrimas? Entiendo… ¿Te imaginas todas esas charlas que han tenido y tendrán en tu honor? ¿Todos los insultos de Siegfried hacia tu persona? ¿Todas las veces que Syd ha defendido a su "querido hermano" que, en realidad, es más que eso? Seguro que sí… Sabes exactamente todo lo que dicen, o quizá no todo, pero eres capaz de imaginar la mayor parte de la conversación?

—Dime, Syd… ¿él te conoce como yo? —Preguntas a una persona que está demasiado lejos para escucharte, con amargura en tu voz y lágrimas complementando la escena —. ¿Él te ama como yo? —Sueltas una carcajada… ¿Qué más puedes hacer?

"Reír para no llorar…" A ti no parece funcionarte eso, tú ríes y lloras… completamente lleno de amargura. Mientras Syd tiene el descaro de reírse junto con Siegfried… Ríe falsamente, pero ríe.

—Syd… —Otra cosa que sabes bien… Es que te extraña… No como hermano, como hermano te tiene de todas formas. Que te comportes de manera distante no significa que no sea así. Siempre te has comportado distante… con todos. Con Syd te abres un poco más, pero no puedes cambiar tu personalidad por completo. Eres quien eres y es así con todos, aunque se trate de tu hermano.

Lo que Syd extraña es aquellas noches incestuosas…. Sí… Él extraña tanto como tú el entregarse mutuamente en la intimidad de su habitación… Extraña ser tu amante secreto… Aunque fue él quien puso fin a todo… sigue deseándote… No se cansó de ti, no dejó de amarte. Se cansó de vivir una relación secreta y pecaminosa… Se cansó de las sospechas de Siegfried… Ese estúpido... Si no fuera importante para Syd, seguro ya lo habrías matado.

—Syd… —Cierras los ojos para intentar contener las lágrimas, sin éxito.

Vuelves a reír, vuelves a llorar.

Syd se cansó del pecaminoso secreto… Pero no ha dejado de cometerlo… Quizá ya no sea tan grave porque no están juntos… no de "esa" forma. Pero se siguen amando… Él comete pecado al seguir amándote de una forma que va más allá de lo fraternal… Lo sabes bien.

Sí… Te extraña… Te ama…

¡Vaya par de gemelos con tan mala suerte! ¡Nacieron en Asgard, donde no quieren a los gemelos, y se enamoraron el uno del otro!

—Ja… —. Vaya vida… vaya suerte…

¿Y qué puedes hacer? Nada… Sólo observar como él y Siegfried siguen con su falso noviazgo… Con su falso amor…

Fin.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Notas**: Siento que falta algo ono Pero espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
